Shopping with Alice
by littlelaughingchick
Summary: Describes a shmexy shopping trip with Alice...Bella may get kidnapped? dum dum dum plz read not good at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1: ShOpPiNg

**Ok guys first fanfic I **_**was**_** beginning to write on fanlib a while back but then that just umm ya died so… Anyway im gonna be using this now so better get used to it. I read some fanfic seriously good stuff let me recommend A Sincere Deception its like 40 plus chapters but it kicks ass… so on with the story if I get reviews and no im not after your reviews just lemme kno if u like it and then I shall continue and with that let me introduce you to….**_**that day!**_** Sexy much?!!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Twlight, its not mine *sniff sniff***

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me through the food courts as usual. My eyes lingered on the hot dogs dripping with ketchup and mustard mmmmm a warm feeling rose in the pit of my stomach and my mouth watered. Alice's eyes locked with mine seconds later. I mumbled an apology, no eating until we brought everything we were here for.

She dragged me on as I thought of hotdogs and ketchup and mustard and oh cookies! Warm brown cookies delicious and toasty warm. Split in half and the chocolate is melting and making those threads in the middle while steam pours out….

"Eh-ma-gawwd, Bella, I so found it!" Alice's tinkly voice brought me back to the present

I sighed "Alice, if that's a bathing suit…"

"Of course it's a bathing suit silly" she said looking dreamily at the flimsy garments she pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

Minutes later I stood behind a cream colored door with a silver handle, Alice was waiting for me while I tried it on. I didn't see the point, I mean a single glimpse into the future would show her exactly what I looked like in the outfit, so why bother trying it on? Alice however wanted _me_ to see how I looked; I frankly, could not care less.

I tugged the strings of the top piece, trying to make it fit. Alice's bell-like laugh filled the air, I huffed, annoyed. She walked in and pulled strings over my shoulders then there was the clicking of wooden beads as she expertly pulled and tugged crossing the red strands to make knots where there had been air and at last- she was done.

The bottom piece seemed just as tricky after I pulled it on she took more of the red strings and crossed them at the tops of my thighs, once again she pulled and knotted, and then repeated with the other side while I watched. I finally looked to the mirror.

The suit was as expected beautiful and covered nothing. It was a dark shade of red which shockingly, could make even _me _look _tan_! At the front of the top piece there was a black ring it glistened with tiny rhinestones and held the two halves of the piece together. There were straps that pulled tightly over my shoulders and fastened at the back in a loose yet sexy knot. Brown wooden beads dangled at the edges of the strings. My hair, which at sometime Alice had pulled out of its ponytail, hung in loose free waves over my shoulders, contrasting with the deep colored beads.

The bottom piece also fixed in perfectly it was the same shade and the black rings were at the sides holding it together. From the black rings I could see more of those straps flowing down my thighs. The crisscrossed over a fraction of my thigh **(AN: Bella is **_**not**_** a stripper so basically this is like 2 inches) **the same wooden beads hung down from the straps at the ends.

"So, what do you think?!" Alice asked excitedly

"I think, I look like a freaking super model that's what I think!" I said with an equal level of enthusiasm.

She smiled a self congratulatory smile and skipped out of the changing room, waiting for me to change so she could bombard me with the shopping bags and use her 'I have to swipe my credit card and sign the receipt' excuse, it always came with an innocent smile, followed by a smirk and usually a you-know-I'm-right-so-don't-be-difficult look if I began to protest.

We walked into the parking lot and a strange, worried look crossed her face. She hid it quickly but I saw it, there in her features was the grave realization that something terrible had happened, there was a new level of intensity and stamina to her eyes. And then she bolted.

Sneak peek into Chapter 2: Scared much?!

I stood there stunned. How could Alice just abandon me in a shopping mall? I mean I know she's totally senseless but come on! Just then two big gorilla like arms wrapped around me from behind. Before I could scream, a cool hand plastered across my mouth. I was dropped off onto the back of a very large man.

**Haha like the cliffie? I **_**will**_** update soon…promise and a lot the is 845 words guys. Sorry if the AN about the bathing suit didn't make sense. I meant the straps or ribbons or whatever like crisscross only two inches down thats like two times around her thigh. I realized it may seem more than that and then our shy little Bella may have to convert to sex kitten mode ^.^ **

**Anyway review and lemme know if I should write more or else I won't!!! Sorry guys but I need to know you wanna read more. Ok nighty nighty since it is 11:50……**


	2. Chapter 2: Scared much!

**Ok guys im back to write more!!!! Yay I didn't get any reviews sigh but I **_**did**_** get some favorites and story alerts!!! So I will continue…but please-y pie review xo**

***** all human: Alice and Bella are sisters, Emmett is Edwards big brother and Bella's best guy friend, Edward and Bella will eventually fall in love, right now they hate each other and Jasper and Rosalie are twins who are Edward's cousins who come and visit for the summer!!!*****

**Disclaimer: well we all know twilight doesn't belong to me now don't we…Stephanie Meyer wouldn't sell it *growl* maybe Edward will attack her till she turns it over mwah hahaha**

**BPOV**

I stood there stunned. How could Alice just abandon me in a shopping mall? I mean I know she's totally senseless but come on! Just then two big gorilla like arms wrapped around me from behind. Before I could scream, a cool hand plastered across my mouth. I was dropped off onto the back of a very large man.

"I missed ya lil sis", said a big booming voice from behind me. I instantly recognized Emmett.

"Emmett put me down this instant!" I ordered, knowing my futile attempt at authority had failed desperately, as my voice was still shaky from my previous panic.

Emmett laughed his big booming laugh, but put me down. According to him Alice had spotted Rosalie his cousin, and seen that she had some competition, by this time I was rolling my eyes.

**APOV**

I saw him, tall and blonde his arm slung over _her_ shoulder. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen I knew that no matter what, I had to have him. There was however one very serious problem, I had immense competition; I didn't know how anyone could even begin to compete with the angel straight from heaven.

I ran to him like I was being chased by the devil itself but it wasn't fast enough. I arrived just as they reached Emmett, who had spotted Bella and ran to play with her. Now Emmett was gone and I felt slightly awkward standing next to them. The girl gave me a speculative glance but the boys eyes held a sort of interest.

Emmett skipped over with Bella and introduced us. Bella, Alice this is Jasper and Rosalie, he caressed the name softly and lovingly. We all exchanged awkward glances as Emmett and Rosalie looked into each other's eyes adoringly. Jasper seemed to be glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes as if he couldn't help himself.

"Oh yeah they'll be staying with us for the summer" said Edward, appearing out of nowhere.

"I may just have a few _activities _planned out" he said with a smug smile that made Bella flinch back into Emmett.

"Oh Bella are you in for a surprise" he finished.

Sneak peek into Chapter 3: No Way In Hell Am I Doing _That_

"That _and _skinny dipping, I'm itching to see what's under those clothes, Rosie" Emmett said with a suggestive wink. Edward's grin just grew wider at my reaction.

"Oh that's not all I've got planned" he said.

**Okay guys I just love leaving you with a cliffie! XD Don't hate me I give you those sneak peeks now don't i??? oh well ex oh I luv u all and please review I will dedicate chapters and maybe songs to people who review SO REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3:No Way In Hell Am I Doing That

**A/N: Okay ppl ur review story alerts and favorites and stuff makes me soo damn happy I FREAKING LOVE U ALL!!! I think I had like 20 reviews and its my first fanfic omg sExY!!!! And please read the AN things I write I got reviews asking questions about stuff I cleared up here!!!**

**PLEASE READ***okay so Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Emmett and Edward are there cousins and Bella and Alice are sisters who are friends with Emmett and Edward. Ok then, they are all human!! And Jasper's arm is around Rosalie in a brotherly kinda way. Emmett and Rosalie ARE NOT TOGETHER…yet**

**Disclaimer: its not freakin mine (twilight) ^.^**

**BPOV**

Edward had literally appeared out of thin air and when he said the word activities and smiled in that way, I had a feeling I would _not_ like what he had planned. I flinched into my protector and my best guy friend, Emmett. He was big and strong, quite able to protect me I believe.

"Bella here wouldn't mind _skinny dipping_ now would she?" Edward said with a mischievous smile.

Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening to me, please God if you're there help me, please, please, please.

"Or we can go for a nice little swim by the beach" Alice said with a reassuring look towards me.

Ah, thank you Alice, thank you God. Oh no Alice would expect me to use my new swimming suit. I could not be seen in public wearing _that_. Oh well, still better than nothing, eh?

"That _and _skinny dipping, I'm itching to see what's under those clothes, Rosie" Emmett said with a suggestive wink.

"No way in hell am I doing _that"_, I clarified.

Edward's grin just grew wider at my reaction.

"Oh that's not all I've got planned…" he said trailing off

Alice gave me a sad glance and then turned her attention back to Jasper.

"When Edward wants his way, he gets his way, especially when I'm with him", said Emmett.

Gulp. There has got to be something better to do this summer than shop with Alice and then swim naked with people like Edward. And what exactly did Edward mean when he said that's not all he had planned. Okay now I'm really scared.

"Emmett, I thought you said we were going shopping?" said the princess who Emmett had introduced as Rosalie.

"Shopping without me? Oh hell no" said Alice.

"Get ready for round two, Bella."

Great. Just what I needed. A little more shopping to ruin my glorious day.

"Don't whine Bella, I mean it's not like you have something better to do" said Alice

"Anyone up for a movie? I heard The Strangers was really good" I said attempting to distract them from another few hours of shopping.

"Actually it's not your type at all, I mean it ends with the couple getting stabbed to death, it's not really my idea of romantic." said Edward with a wink in my direction.

Sneak peek into Chapter 4: I _Do Not_ Like You

"Bella's going to be so 'scared' that she'll have to cuddle with me so I can protect her. She won't even mind when I start making out with her." he finished.

**Okay people I promise to add Chapter 4 soon coz this was kinda short but first I want 15 reviews so come on people review, review, review! **

**P.S. you can even tell me about the color or your socks if you want *gasp* what a big honor!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Do Not Like You

**Okay people next chapter! I wrote a lot today like actually 4 chapters! But I'm going to post them over the time span of a week. Sorry but I won't be able to update during the week I have school and tennis lessons and math tutoring stuff and on top of that homework!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS **

**Disclaimer: all product of the genius Stephanie Meyer except the plot is the product of genius me! Tee hee**

"Damn it, Edward I _do not_ like you" I screeched.

"Someone's on crack" said Rosalie with a teasing grin towards me.

"Oh yeah how could I have forgotten I brought some JD it's part of my business as a part time drug dealer." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, a movie sounds good to me" said Jasper.

I threw him a thankful look.

"Yeah, I'm not up for six hours of shopping either" he said.

"On second thought, I think I'd like that too…" said Edward with a malicious look towards me.

"Bella's going to be so 'scared' that she'll have to cuddle with me so I can protect her. She won't even mind when I start making out with her." he finished.

"Edward you're such a pain." said Rosalie.

"Ah, finally someone who agrees with me!" I said excitedly.

"Well, me and Jazzy boy here are headed to the movies, up for it Emmie?" Edward questioned.

"Sure Eddie-kins. Bella _can _come along, I suppose, unless she'd rather spend the rest of her day shopping with our own personal shopaholics?" Emmett asked, playing along.

"Anyone with me?" I asked meekly.

"Sorry, but…" said Alice

"I came here to shop…sorry." said Rosalie.

"Well that just sucks, guess I'll have to waste the rest of a perfectly good day", I said with a sly look towards the guys.

Edwards face looked like a kid who realized Santa doesn't exist. I felt like laughing out loud, God he looked so…apathetic! It was obvious he wasn't used to losing. He saw me holding back laughter and took on a defensive position. Emmett saw this and a fanatical gleam came to his eyes.

"Rosie, babe, you come with us and I promise to bring you shopping the minute the mall opens tomorrow morning." said Emmett with a smirk.

"Sorry, Alice, but…duty calls" said Rosalie.

"Kay fine, you win this time, but I'll catch you off-guard and you'll be running and screaming." she said singing Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls.

***

Three hours later I was propped up against the back of the Cullen's couch. Edwards bare foot dangled near my face.

"Gross, Edward, move your foot, NOW!" I said, a hint of annoyance catching in my voice.

He laughed, but made no attempt to move his foot. I sighed and moved away myself. His foot crushed closer to my radius.

"Ed_ward,_" I screeched

"You're so damn annoying!"

By now Emmett was on the floor laughing, and Edward gave him a grin that would knock any girl unconscious. Wait a minute, why was I thinking of Edward that way? He was hot, I have to admit, but I knew damn well I didn't like him. Ok good now that, that was cleared up, why the hell was I staring into his eyes? And _why_ did that for some reason make butterflies appear in my stomach and make me feel sort of lightheaded? I sounded like one of those girls in books. I was not, could not be and am not in love. Or was I?

Was I head over heels for a boy who hated me enough to annoy the hell out of me?

Maybe Alice would help me understand. She was an expert at this kind of stuff.

"Alice, do you want to…go home?" I asked giving her a look.

"Yeah, sure, it's getting late anyway, Renee will be worried." she said, having always been a good liar.

"Oh, come on, it's like what eight o'clock?" said Edward.

"Actually, we stayed out late at that under-aged club Fangs last week so we kind of have an early curfew for some time" Alice quickly clarified with a brand new fib.

Everyone was fooled. They drank in her every word. Don't get me wrong they knew she was no angel but she _was_ one hell of a good liar.

Sneak peek into Chapter 5: One Way Street…Or Not?

"It's just such a pretty cotton candy kind of feeling, all fluffy and happy-making, you know with your head in the clouds and every time you think about him you smile. You know that his love is the sweetest. You can't stay mad at him because he makes you laugh…" she trailed off.

We both sighed thinking about our very own little pieces of heaven.

**Next chappie, Bella will discuss her feelings with Alice! I promise to give it tomorrow if I get some reviews. Pwease review *puppy dog face* I promise it won't bite!...(I think) :D **_**and**_** I'll give you all metaphorical brownies or cookies or whatever just lemme know in your reviews and I'll give it to you!**


	5. Chapter 5: One Way Street Or Not

**Okay people next chappie all written and ready and stuff so here you go and its kinda short so sorrryyy but last chapter was really long wasn't it?????!!!**

**xox-Smiley-xox you deserve a BROWNIE!!!**

**twilightaddict323 you deserve a SHINY BLACK CREDIT CARD!!! I luv ur review!! and il make sure she gets those flowers :)**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if you have to do this every time, I mean you all kno it isn't mine…right?**

***

About twenty minutes later we were propped up on the candy colored beanbag chairs in Alice's spunky room. Secondhand Serenade – Your call, tinkled lightly in the background. Alice also had a balcony which she's painted white last summer. So outside it was dark and drizzling lightly, the stars glistened lightly in the velvet sky; it was a perfectly romantic scene.

_Edward_, the name flashed through my head at the word romantic. What the crap? I thought. Since when do I associate Edward with the word romantic?

"So spill Bellzo, what's so important?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Alice, I know its kinda cliché, but I think…I…like…Edward."

"EDWARD! The guys _name _used to annoy the hell out of you. What happened?" she asked, beginning to bounce.

She was such a sucker for a good love story. Wait a minute. _Love_ story? What the hell?

"Wait, Ali, I'm not even sure. It's just that, I feel butterflies in my stomach when he grins and lightheaded when I look into those deep emeralds he calls eyes…it's just so…I don't know…exhilarating!"

She nodded as if she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"It's just such a pretty cotton candy kind of feeling, all fluffy and happy-making, you know with your head in the clouds and every time you think about him you smile. You know that his love is the sweetest. You can't stay mad at him because he makes you laugh…" she trailed off.

We both sighed thinking about our very own little pieces of heaven.

"OMG MY SISTER'S IN LIKE!!!!!!" screamed Alice.

"Just had to go and ruin the moment didn't ya." I asked trying to hold back a smile.

Alice ran to her stereo and set it on Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry and we jumped on her bed and started throwing the mini pillow things on her bed at each other. We were laughing and our hair was flinging around, plus the pillows had glitter on them so that rubbed off on our clothes and hair, making us sparkle.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Rosalie, Japer, Emmett and Edward.

Sneak peek into Chapter 6: Exhilaration

"Sure?" I replied, it came out squeaky and uncertain but inside those butterflies had turned to rabbits. My heart was thumping some irregular beat.

**Haha I just love leaving you wanting more. I'm holding my next chapter for ransom 15 reviews people. So review!! TELL ME IF I SHOULD DESCRIBE ALICE'S ROOM I dunno I wanna…its kinda actually spunky and cool so tell me if I should.**


	6. Chapter 6: Exhilaration

**Ok ppl im updating today for ONE reason and that is coz ppl say the best thing bout me is tht I post a chapter every day. I got a lot of reviews when I started but yesterday I got a total of 0 reviews! Even one review would make me happy!**

**PLZ REVIEW!! RIGHT NOW I HAVE 10 REVIEWS – TOTAL! WHEN I GET 15 IL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER…UNTIL THEN U WILL JUST HAV TO WAIT…OR U CAN REVIEW**

**ATTENTION PEOPLE: I am dedicating this chappie to my favorite reviewer twilightaddict323!! Thank u for ur awsm ideas ily!!**

**Disclaimer: ok my teddy bear is mine, my dolly is mine, my socks are mine but this just ISN'T! get over it people**

"How…What…When?" I asked confused and at a loss for words.

"Ten minutes after you left Renee called and said she would be late getting back from her meeting so if you wanted, you could stay the night at a friend's house; we figured that meant no curfew." Emmett said filling us in.

"Bella you look so hot!" said Edward.

I blushed, normally I would have replied with a snappy comment telling him to F off or something but this time I took it as a compliment. I think everyone noticed, they all stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Wanna go outside?" Edward asked me.

"Sure?" I replied, it came out squeaky and uncertain but inside those butterflies had turned to rabbits. My heart was thumping some irregular beat.

Alice game a thumbs up and a smile when no one was looking and I turned to walk out of the door.

***

"Bella, I have something to tell you…" Edward said, staring deep into my eyes while we sat on the grass.

The rain had put little diamonds in his bronze hair, and he looked so sincere so fresh and just thinking about him made me smile.

He seemed to notice this and, his finger tips danced across my cheekbone.

"You're so beautiful when you smile, Bella."

Snap out of it Bella, I told myself. He does not like you. He could not like you… so why can't I get over him?

"Edward, I thought you had something to tell me, are you planning to get around to it sometime this century?"

"Patience, Bella"

I rolled my eyes.

"I know it's…complicated. I mean after what happened to your parents…I know you probably don't want…but I think…I'm in…just…never mind."

He stared deep into my eyes as if he meant to say something, but then he turned around and walked back into the house.

"Edward, wait," I heard myself saying.

"Sorry Bella, I can't"

"No, it's just…I think I'm falling in…aaahhh a puddle! I mean my umm clothes will like… so get… ruined?

He laughed.

"Since when does it matter to you what happens to your clothes?" he questioned.

"Since uh forever duh!"

He just laughed again and turned towards the house. I sighed and followed him towards Alice's room.

The minute we walked in, the whistles and cheers started.

"So are you two like a couple now?" Alice asked excitedly, her eyes wide and eager.

Sneak peek into Chapter 6: Jasper and Flowers

I like Jasper? Oh shut up Alice, you don't even know the guy. Then why do I have a strange feeling he should be here? Why is it every time I hear his name I feel this weird pull at my heart? Like it's telling me he's the one? Oh shut up Alice, you're delusional. _Why_ am I talking to myself?

**Haha could Alice like Jasper? Are there going to be **_**two**_** perfect couples out there that haven't realized they're meant to be? **

**REVIEW PEOPLE I HAVE 10 REVIEWS SOON AS I GET 15 IL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET IT FASTER!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jasper and Flowers

***sniff sniff* I didn't get thm all just like 3 but ok fine ppl il giv u the next chapter…**

"What?"

"When?"

"Bella likes me?"

"But, I thought you two…oh never mind?"

"You mean, wait no, Bella come one, we have to talk for a minute" said Alice.

I swear I was blushing more than I've ever blushed in my life.

"What, Alice?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Bella, he didn't, and you didn't tell him?" she asked

"It's complicated, Alice and you just made it a lot worse!"

"Oh. Sorry, I'll fix it, I owe you believe me I will." She said and hurried off in the direction of the group.

**APOV**

I had no idea what to do. How was I supposed to tell Bella? Just then I saw Jasper, he looked so damn sexy! Maybe there was some way he could help out with this? That's it I've got it!

I walked over to Jasper and pulled him to the corner.

"Jazz you have to help me" I pleaded.

"Um sure? With uh what?"

"Jazz I'll pay you two hundred bucks to go flirt with Bella and act like you like her.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"No quessie's Jazzy-mix, just get out there and do it!" I said as enthusiastically as I could manage. Wait a minute where did Jazzy-mix come from? I was seriously starting to sound a lot like Emmett. And like I was flirting with Jasper.

I like Jasper? Oh shut up Alice, you don't even know the guy. Then why do I have a strange feeling he should be here? Why is it every time I hear his name I feel this weird pull at my heart? Like it's telling me he's the one? Oh shut up Alice, you're delusional. _Why_ am I talking to myself?

"Just for you Ali-poo" he said winking at me.

My mouth popped open and he grinned. Then looked at me shyly before walking away.

What was _that_? Ali-poo? That's so….sweet. Am I _falling_ for him? Naw, Alice Mary Swan has never fallen for a boy, she never will and she never can.

Bella walked in looking around in a shy manner. I grinned at her letting her know it was all sorted out. She smiled back, but just then two long arms wrapped around her waist, she froze.

"Bella, you're back" Jasper nuzzled into her neck.

"I missed you baby" he said

Bella glanced at me confused but I just smiled and she knew me well enough to play along.

**BPOV**

After the whole Jasper episode everyone looked at us like we'd grown two heads in the course of the evening. Anywho we chatted and ate and watched a few chick flicks.

After a few hours the group cleared away and we me and Ali had the house to ourselves.

After she explained to me about the whole Jasper thing, I decided it was high time for a shower.

I quickly turned on the Jacuzzi and sat down, letting the memories of the day slowly fade away…

***

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Alice had left a note on the kitchen table saying she'd gone shopping with Rose as planned. I answered the door to find a bouquet of flowers that had been sent to me. Next to them was a note, in neat calligraphy it read:

_Its two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is I gotta get next to you._

It was signed anonymously. I know for a fact Jasper wasn't hiding anything from anyone, he would have gone ahead and written his name. So who was this from?

Sneak peek into Chapter 7: Guitar Hero on a Sugar High

"I think he fancies her, but with a pretty little girl like her, I think he's going to have some competition." She said, her slight British accent pouring over the words, like melted caramel.


	8. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**You guys im so sorry the hardisk on my laptop crashed and I lost everything including the story. I **_**just**_** got my laptop back (its been gone 3 weeks) and I promise to update soon. Sorry sorry sorry but I waz thinking of not continuing so can I get some reviews for motivation or something people. Let me know if you still want it. I'll try to update tommorow.**

**Xoxo and sorry ******


	9. Chapter 8: A Talk With Esme

**Ok guys im back…finally. I have made 1 minor change Edward is adopted. That's all people.**

**Disclaimer: twilight along with any other things that are not mine…are not mine**

The funny thing was, I had become one of those girls that spent all night thinking about him. Looking through his moves to decipher any hidden meanings. I couldn't talk to him anymore because the mesmerizing way his lips moved was too distracting for me to pay attention. I peeked glances at him from the corner of my eye and I was glad when I saw he was watching me too. And the worst part. If I was ever within a two foot radius of him I could _smell_ him. It was a delicious, intoxicating scent. I swear I could _taste_ him.

"Bella, I have to talk to you like ASAP" Rosalie said, pulling me out of my reverie.

She grabbed my arm and towed me to the guest room where she pushed me on the bed next to Alice, and then she clicked the lock and plopped down next to us.

"You like Edward." She stated simply as if it was a statement rather than a question.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked chewing on my lip and wondering if anyone else had noticed, like Edward for example.

"You're thinking about him" she said simply.

"How do you _know_ this stuff Rosalie?"

"You get this dreamy unfocused look in your eyes when you're thinking about him, you smile and blush…a lot" she explained.

"Did….anyone….notice?" I asked, anxious.

"Let's just say Esme wants to have a little talk with you" Alice said.

Then as if to accent her words, there was a light tap at the door.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at each other, then got up and walked out the door. Esme came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella," she began softly

"Edward was talking to me a while back and he mentioned that he…_fancies_ you. I noticed in the past few days you had begun acting slightly…strange as if to say, in his presence. I confirmed my suspicions with Alice and I just wanted to have a little to talk with you. Bella, Edward may not seem exactly ready to you for a strong relationship. This dates back to his biological father. I'm sure Edward can inform you about it later if you wish to know. That's all" she finished

She blushed slightly as if embarrassed by her reverie and slipped out the door.

The second Esme was gone Alice danced in with Rosalie at her heels.

"Now Bella we're going to impress Edward by making you the most beautiful girl on the planet!" said Alice excitedly.

Rosalie nodded along with her and I rolled my eyes. Once Alice got started no amount of whining and protesting could make her change her mind.

The two of them tossed me in the oversized bathroom. Rosalie brushed out my hair and then sprayed it with water. Alice grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped my hair while Rosalie instructed her. My long beautiful locks dropped to the floor. It had taken me years to grow this long and now they were gone.

Sneak Peek into Chapter 9: Whispers and a Party

Finished at last, they tried to pull a brush through my hair. It got stuck somewhere in my hair and refused to budge and inch. Rosalie got some spray that smelled like cucumbers and sprayed it in, the hair brush glided through my waves, smooth and efficient. I had to ask Rosalie about that spray.

**That's all for now ppl il post more soon :) **


	10. Chapter 9: Whispers and a Party

In seconds they were finished.

Rosalie propped a small basin behind my head and they began to shampoo it. The Rosalie deep conditioned it with some creamy purple stuff. Alice tossed the basin somewhere in the corner and got blow dryers. Both Rosalie and Alice grabbed one and began to dry small tufts of my hair.

Around fifteen minutes later they looked tired of drying my hair. They would reach in and another dripping wet strand would pull out. Alice got Jasper to find more blow dryers and he held them in place while Rosalie and Alice dried my hair.

Finished at last, they tried to pull a brush through my hair. It got stuck somewhere in my hair and refused to budge and inch. Rosalie got some spray that smelled like cucumbers and sprayed it in, the hair brush glided through my waves, smooth and efficient. I had to ask Rosalie about that spray.

Then they grabbed a curling iron.

"No way, my hair doesn't curl." I informed them, secretly glad this little ritual had reached its end.

They acted as if they hadn't heard me. Rosalie took some yellow paste that smelled like lemons and slathered it on my hair. Alice smoothly removed the clip from the iron and took a strand of my now frizzed hair. She rolled my hair around it loosely, waited a few seconds and then pulled it out. When she was finished my hair cascaded down my back in radiant waves.

They yanked me out of the bathroom and into the room. Rosalie opened her overflowing closet and Alice stepped in. Everything was wrapped up in white garment bags. Rosalie unzipped a few of them and she and Alice surveyed the outfits. Then two things happened at once Alice squealed in delight and there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Rosalie gasped and Alice ran to my side with a deep blue ensemble. Rosalie stripped my clothes off and Alice tugged the new outfit into place. Then Rosalie put me in a pair of sapphire tinted stilettos and Alice began to apply some lip gloss to my lips. They each worked on my face in turns and in fifteen minutes they were finished.

They put me in front of a mirror. I saw a reflection of Alice; she was beaming with pride, and Rosalie, giving herself a small self-congratulatory smile. Next to them I saw a girl who looked like she'd stepped out of the air-brushed pages of a magazine.

She wore tight blue jeans and an off the shoulder dark blue top. Her feet were fitted with gorgeous stilettos. Her hair was dark brown and wavy, reaching almost to her waist and she had a snazzy looking fringe over her right eye. Her lips were a light peach shade that matched her cheeks. Her eyes were done up with mascara and eyeliner so they had almost a smoky effect. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of azure and though her skin was impeccably pale she looked like a supermodel.

Sneak Peek into Chapter 10: Goodnight Kiss

"Aw come on Rosie, there are some things I _can_ do you know." Said Emmett's booming whisper.

**Sorry that took a long while to update but school and stuff you know. Ok I want 2 thank all of those amazing fabulous talented gorgeous people who reviewed! Especially Lacey who told me it was worth the wait THANK YOU!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Goodnight Kiss

**This chapters for all my awsm reviewers and especially lacey, twilightaddict323 and trixily I tried to make this one longer for u. Sorry it took some time…but I think it was worth the wait.**

"So do you love it, or do you love it?" Rosalie asked, grinning.

"You two are amazing, you should go into business as make-up designers" I said with a smile.

"Great, now come on, people are starting to enter." said Jasper suddenly appearing in the doorway.

They must have seen the confused look on my face because Alice looked at Jasper as if he had given away a huge secret.

"I mean the plumbers have arrived and you need to tell them how to um run the washing machine?" he fibbed.

Alice and Rosalie skittered out of the room with Jasper at their heels.

"And knowing Emmett, he's going to screw things up!" Rosalie was whispering to someone.

"Aw come on Rosie, there are some things I _can_ do you know." Said Emmett's booming whisper.

"Fine, go! But if you mess _any_thing you are going to be in so much shit you'll wish you'd never been born!" she threatened.

Seconds later Emmett's enormous frame squeezed in through the door.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me.

"Emmett" I said with a nod, wondering what was going on, that Emmett would surely ruin.

"So um I was thinking do you wanna um go to the…arcade with me?" he asked.

"Arcade? Emmett the nearest arcade is in Seattle."

"Yeah but like still do you wanna?"

"What's going on Emmett?"

"Like um nothing you know just there's something I'm not supposed to tell you…. so will you come downstairs with me already!? He said exasperated.

I walked down the hall with Emmett wondering what could be awaiting me downstairs.

When I got to the stairs I freaked. I could see strobe lights shining from the depths of the house. There was no damn way I was going down there.

"C'mon Bells, you'll like it" Emmett encouraged.

He had to literally carry me down on his back while I shoved and protested.

"Bella smacking my back really doesn't hurt, considering you have the strength of a five year old."

I groaned and gave up.

Alice got me from there.

"Wouldn't want Edward to see us like this now would we?" she threatened in an airy whisper.

I immediately straightened up brushed off my clothes, and smoothed down my hair. Alice smiled smugly.

***

Not that much time had passed, hundreds of people had arrived. But Edward hadn't noticed anything.

However, around the end of the party when the trash cans were filled to the brim with condoms, and the smell of beer wafted sixty feet out of the house, the crowds of people _finally_ began to thin.

Edward staggered drunkenly next to me.

"Ugh drink much Edward?" I asked disgusted.

He instantly straightened up, smiling.

"Nah, I don't drink, just for the act ya know?"

Edward didn't drink? How…un-teenager-ish and…decent.

"Anyway, you looked so pretty tonight you should do that more often." He said leaning closer to me.

My breath stopped.

He smiled and the scent of his breath flavored my mouth.

Then he leaned in slightly and our lips met.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" he said between the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving every minute of it.

He was so tall I had to stand on my toes to reach him. He seemed to get tired of bending down so he lifted me off my feet.

"Get a room" said Rosalie as she walked by.

I could feel Edward smiling.

Sneak Peek into Chapter 11: Emo

I looked in the mirror and saw stringy black hair. I looked emo. Edward looked emo. This was good right?

**So did u luv it or did u luv it? I know it took some time but I wanted to make their first kiss perfect. I couldn't come up with anything so I just wrote down me and my bf first kiss. It was pefect for me dunno bout u guys…but review!!! Please and il write the next chappie!**


	12. Authors Note: Sorry!

**Ok everyone sorry about the no updates for like forever. I hope I still have some readers. Well I don't know where im going with this story. I think its finished now. Unless you want more. Maybe il add an epilogue but that's going to be sometime later this week. I know I was gone forever and I apologize..a lot. Ive been working on a new story. Its called All That Glitters. Its rosalies point of view on things. Kind of an angsty story if u know what I mean. If the Royce incident never happened, then her future life as his wife. So if u guys don't hate me too much maybe u could check it out. Really really sorry by the way. **


End file.
